


Through The Time

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Challenge fic, July - Freeform, Paint It Red Monthly Challenge, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has been through a lot. But there was only one thing he'd devoted many years- catching Red John. When years have past there's another thing slowly creeping up him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Time

 

(function(){function pw_load(){  
if(arguments.callee.z)return;else arguments.callee.z=true;  
var d=document;var s=d.createElement('script');  
var x=d.getElementsByTagName('script')[0];  
s.type='text/javascript';s.async=true;  
s.src='//www.projectwonderful.com/pwa.js';  
x.parentNode.insertBefore(s,x);}  
if (window.attachEvent){  
window.attachEvent('DOMContentLoaded',pw_load);  
window.attachEvent('onload',pw_load);}  
else{  
window.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded',pw_load,false);  
window.addEventListener('load',pw_load,false);}})();

 

var _gaq = _gaq || [];  
_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-33378815-1']);  
_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'insanejournal.com']);  
_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);

(function() {  
var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true;  
ga.src = ('https:' == document.location.protocol ? 'https://ssl' : 'http://www') + '.google-analytics.com/ga.js';  
var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s);  
})();  
  
---  
| bluediamondstar ([](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **bluediamondstar**](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/) ) wrote,  
@ [2013](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/2013/)-[07](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/2013/07/)-[30](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/2013/07/30/) 21:54:00   
---|---  
  
> * * *
> 
> [](http://www.insanejournal.com/go.bml?journal=bluediamondstar&itemid=1525&dir=prev)  [](http://www.insanejournal.com/tools/memadd.bml?journal=bluediamondstar&itemid=1525)  [](http://www.insanejournal.com/tools/tellafriend.bml?journal=bluediamondstar&itemid=1525)  [](http://www.insanejournal.com/go.bml?journal=bluediamondstar&itemid=1525&dir=next)  
> ---  
>   
> * * *

**Current location:** | [kitchen](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=kitchen)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |  blank  
**Entry tags:** |  [challenge fic](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/tag/challenge+fic), [drabble-ish](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/tag/drabble-ish), [prompt](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/tag/prompt), [the mentalist](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/tag/the+mentalist)  
  
_**Through The Time (Mentalist fanfic)**_  
Author: BlueDiamondStar  
Title: Through The Time  
Fandom: The Mentalist  
Rating: T  
Prompt: "dreams come slow and they go so fast"  
  
A/N: written for PIR Monthly Challenge July 2013  
  
Summary: Jane has been through a lot. But there was only one thing he'd devoted many years- catching Red John. When years have past there's another thing slowly creeping up him....  
  
~~~~~~~TM~~~~~~~  
  
'It's been like vivid nightmare, strange dream and altogether pretty adventurous time.  
  
And all this time he'd dreamt of how it's going to end.  
  
He almost had it. Once.  
It turned out a fluke.  
  
Now he felt like getting closer...  
  
And he will kill Red John. Just like the bastard killed his family.  
  
He's been dreaming of that moment for years.  
  
Just like how nice it would be to return to his family. To see his daughter, kiss his wife...  
  
But they faded.  
So far away now...  
  
There was someone else beside him on the couch.  
  
Lisbon.  
  
His friend.  
  
Dreams come slow but they go so fast...  
  
Maybe not this time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *  
  
---  
  
* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://bluediamondstar.insanejournal.com/1525.html?mode=reply&format=light))**  
  
---  
  
* * *

* * *

[ [Home](http://www.insanejournal.com/) | [Update Journal](http://www.insanejournal.com/update.bml) | [Login](http://www.insanejournal.com/login.bml)/[Logout](http://www.insanejournal.com/logout.bml) | [Search](http://www.insanejournal.com/site/search.bml) | [Browse Options](http://www.insanejournal.com/manage/settings/) | [Site Map](http://www.insanejournal.com/site/) ]


End file.
